


Reasons For Celebration

by afteriwake



Series: All The World’s A Stage [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Awards, Celebrations, Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Lunch, Male Friendship, Mentors, Minor Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Sherlock Holmes, Proud Greg, Sherlock-centric, Surprised Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg asks Sherlock to meet him for lunch at a fancy restaurant to share some spectacular news with him regarding his career, and the conversation soon turns to Sherlock’s personal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons For Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberowl/gifts).



> So my friend **Amberowl** presented me with a challenge for a fanfic prompt meme on Tumblr a while back. It was for a kiss meme, and she challenged me to write a platonic relationship fic with a " _gentle peck_ " kiss between Lestrade and Sherlock, and it took me forever to think of how to do it, and then the Olivier awards happened this last weekend and Benedict Cumberbatch was up for one because of _Hamlet_ and I thought of this series and then this fic happened. So, my dear, I hope this works for you!

While Martha was his manager and knew all the people to know on the West End, he officially got all of his parts through his agent, Greg Lestrade. Greg was the one who had taken him under his wing, helped guide him through who to listen to and who not to deal with, which parts to take and which ones to turn down. He’d introduced him to Martha and helped get him into LAMDA and really, without Greg, he wouldn’t be the man he was today. Greg had called him up this morning, saying he had news for him and would he join him for lunch at Spring? He wouldn’t give him a hint about what the news was, and he was hoping it was news about the Leontes part. He figured it had to be that for his agent to be taking him to a nice, upscale restaurant like that. 

He showed up at the restaurant at Somerset House precisely at noon and was shown to the table fairly quickly to see Greg already there, grinning at him when he got next to him. “Sherlock,” he said. “Sit down. I figured I’d get us started with a plate of mezze with flat bread and spice oil.” He nodded towards the bottle of champagne on the table. “There’s also that to celebrate.”

Sherlock nodded and then sat down. He picked up the bottle of champagne and saw it was Krug 1988 and his eyes widened. “Greg, I don’t know much about wines and champagnes and all that, but even I know that _this_ is at least a £500 bottle of champagne.”

“Try £800,” Greg said with a grin. 

“So I got the Leontes part?” Sherlock asked.

“Don’t know yet,” Greg said. “The decision won’t come down until the end of the week. Though with what I found out today, chances are you’re going to be a lock because _everyone_ is going to want you in their play.”

He frowned slightly. “I’m missing something here,” he said, setting the champagne back down.

Greg leaned forward, setting his hands on the table. “The nominations for the Olivier Awards are coming out tomorrow,” he said. “And I have it on the best authority that _you_ have nominations for Best Actor _and_ Best Actor in a Supporting Role.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened. “How good is this best authority?” he asked, feeling damn near shocked at the news.

“I _may_ have been slipped an advance copy of the press release,” he said with a wide grin. “But yes. You got the Best Actor nomination for _Jekyll & Hyde_, and then your Supporting Role nomination for that limited run of _Othello_ you did before that. And in my humble opinion, you’re going to probably walk away with the Best Actor award.”

Sherlock felt a grin spread across his face, and then he got up out of his chair and framed Greg’s face with his hands and impulsively kissed him. This was phenomenal. He had expected, perhaps, one nomination. _Possibly_. But not two. And he hadn’t considered taking either of those roles until Greg had convinced him otherwise. “I owe you,” he said when he pulled away.

Greg looked shocked for a second, and then grinned and chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, you can thank me profusely in your acceptance speech and recommend me to potential clients,” he said. “And then you can renegotiate your contract and maybe give me a higher cut of your fees when you start making more money?”

“That all sounds good,” Sherlock said with a nod before he went to go sit back down. He had a wide grin on his face as he went to go pick up his menu to go look at it. “You know, if you’re going to pay for the champagne, I’ll cover the meal, for a start.”

“So you’ll stick me with the really expensive part of the meal and cover the cheap part,” Greg said with a smirk.

“You ordered it,” Sherlock pointed out.

“True,” he said with a laugh. “But no. Don’t worry about it. This is my treat. Whatever you want.” Sherlock nodded and looked at the different items. He decided on a half dozen oysters with mignonette, rhubarb and crème fraiche and then the grilled lamb with chamomile, asparagus, wild garlic and lovage salsa verde for his main meal, and if he had room left over he was going to have some bitter chocolate pavé with Bourbon, rye and marmalade ice cream. Once the orders were placed the champagne was opened and they each had a glass. “To a prosperous career,” Greg toasted.

Sherlock tapped his glass against Greg’s. “And a fruitful partnership,” he added. 

They each took a sip and then Greg set his glass down. “Now, I was going to ask, Martha mentioned she was playing matchmaker again. How did that go?”

Sherlock’s smile grew warm. “You mean with her supposedly trying to set Molly Hooper up with Irene Adler and then sending me in afterward?” he said. Greg chuckled and nodded. “It worked like a charm. Molly and I have gone out on a few coffee dates and for dinner twice around her rehearsals. I’m enjoying her company.”

“That’s good,” Greg said. “I’m glad to see you back on the horse again, after... _her_.”

His smile faltered slightly. “Yes, well, I’m taking things slowly. I don’t...want to make any mistakes.”

“I don’t think you’ll make the same mistakes with Molly, not that _you_ made all that many mistakes,” Greg said. “She was an opportunist, and getting in a relationship with you helped her get the part and then get a better part. But...well, look at where you two are now. You’re here with me celebrating the fact tomorrow you’re going to get two Olivier nominations and she’s more or less forgotten in the theatre world.”

“I suppose,” he said. 

“And besides, Molly seems quite nice. Very likable, very sweet and not someone who’s likely to try and use you up and spit you out. Very...” He groped for a word. “Genuine,” he finally said. “I think she’ll be good for you.”

“You really think so?” he asked.

Greg nodded. “I do,” he said. “And I think you need that.” He picked his glass up. “So maybe I should help you plan a date to impress her.”

Sherlock tilted his head. “Maybe you should,” he said thoughtfully. He was glad for the good news, but even more than that, he had been glad for the approval that his good friend thought he was making a good choice in pursuing a relationship with Molly. Today his future seemed awash with possibility and he was glad for that, and he hoped that it truly was.


End file.
